gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax Ignition Void
is a console only final update of a 2D fighting game developed by Ecole Software and French-Bread, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows in 2020. It adds the playable fighters who were exclusives to the turn-based RPG ''Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void alongside new stages (some also from Crossing Void and new gameplay systems (one of which originally from Under Night In-Birth). As a renewal licensing collaboration in 2020, the characters Akira Yuki from Virtua Fighter and Yukina Himeragi from Strike the Blood are planned to be included as paid DLCs for Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late cl-r. New Gameplay Some gameplay from the previous versions has been reworked and getting brand new gameplay mechanics. One of which did not appear in the previous versions of this game was included with the ones featured in Under Night In-Birth: * Some new sprites aside some new moves, to be similar to Under Night, but more budget saving, such as Cheap KO/Crumple, Floored, Wall Bounce, Ground Recovery and extending some old animations properly * Universal OTG * New D button which cost Blast amount of gauge: ** Press 4D for Chain Shift ** Press and Hold 2D for Concentration * Trump Card system re-worked: ** It is now an auto fill gauge, and can only be used once after activation until it can be used again once the Trump Card gauge deplete to 0 and fully regenerate ** New exclusive properties aside Passive Link (a Reverse Beat): Air Dash; Double Jump can now only be activated in this state. If characters have either natural Air Dash or/and Double Jump, the Air Action movement is limited to either 2 or 3 uses. ** Hard Normal Attacks can now jump cancellable normally outside Trump Card * Characters are now having Under Night-style EX portrait animation * Introduce New Level 3 Instant Kill-like Super Move, Climax Art Void: ** Command Input: 222+BC ** Characters are now having Under Night-style Infinite Worth EXS portrait animation * Some characters' movesets have been reworked, such as most of them being formerly put in certain moveset listing New Characters * Izaya Orihara - Durarara! * Kojō Akatsuki - Strike the Blood * Kuroneko - My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute * Ayase Aragaki - My Little Sister Can't Be This Cute * Alice Synthesis Thirty - Sword Art Online * Eugeo - Sword Art Online * Accelerator - To Aru Majutsu no Index * Shokuhou Misaki - To Aru Majutsu no Index * Kisara Tendo - Black Bullet * Hatsune Miku - Project Diva * Megurumin Luka - Project Diva * Crimson Vermillion * MHCR-Eins * MHCR-Zwei Trivia * This game is part of renewal collaboration to bring Fighting Climax back to localization, starting with Akira and Yukina's inclusion in Under Night In-Birth Exe:Late cl-r for reasons to fit in original French-Bread game's modern-day metahuman-theme: ** Akira - He is the only Sega character to fit in that said original game for reasons: Virtua Fighter trademark renewed two years ago; Under Night had an April Fools joke about its 3D counterpart; He is actually a normal person, but able to survive any metahuman threats without any harms since his multiple encounters with Kage-Maru and Dural in his home series, thus indirectly becomes Under Night's token regular human fighter; One of his movesets that debuted in Under Night being featured in the final update of Fighting Climax. ** Yukina - Her home series' anime adaption gets a Season 4 airing in 2020; Her playstyle more suitable in Under Night than some Index characters, due to Strike the Blood and Index airing in 2020. One of her movesets that debuted in Under Night being featured in the final update of Fighting Climax. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Sega Category:French Bread Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Arc System Works